Buffy The Vampire SlayerTo Save Rupert
by LovesGiles
Summary: This is part two of my Buffy The Vampire Slayer Series...I plan on doing a ten part series where Sunnydal never got destroyed and Spike never died...But Buffy and Giles still ends up together...Enjoy!


Buffy The Vampire Slayer...

To Save Rupert

By. LovesGiles

Giles is sitting at his desk at his apartment thinking of Buffy and what he would of done if he was too late to get to her, and if Bolok was able to rip her heart out and killed her...He would of fell to his knee's and cried out her name till his voice couldn't cry out any longer...But he got there at the right moment and saved her, he saved his slayer, his friend and the love of his life...

Buffy is sitting on her bed thinking how Giles saved her and then kissed her hours later...She never thought it would happen, but it did and she was happy...She remembers how he held her against him as she slept...She loved the way he stroked her hair as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear as he held her...She wanted more that night...But knew if she told him, he would feel like he was taking advantage of her in her weak estate...She didn't tell him, she knew it was too soon...They haven't even went on their first date yet...

(phone rings)

"Hello" Buffy says as she answers the phone...{Buffy, it's Gile}...He says..."Oh, Hi Giles, what's up?"...She says excitedly...{Well, um..I was wondering if you would uh}...He says nervously..."Giles, what is it?"...She says wondering what he's trying to say...{Buffy will you have dinner with me tonight?}...He finally says as he breathes..."Yes, Oh yes Giles, I would love too"...She says as she smiles...Giles smile as he hears her says to him...As he ends the call...

...Later that evening...

Giles has just pulled up to Buffy' house and has gotten out and proceeded to walk to the door as he get ready to knock on the door holding A bouquet of roses and A box of choclates...He feels someone is watching him as he turns around and thinks he see's a dark figure standing in the shadows...He shrugs it off and knocks on the door as he feels someone grab him and drags him off to an abandoned warehouse...

...Meanwhile...At the warehouse...

Bolok's sire Voltress is sitting on her thrown as her minions brings her Rupert Giles the man who killed Bolok who was like a son to her...As she gets up and looks at him...''You killed Bolok, and I shall kill you, but first I will torture you"...She says as she looks at him...{Buffy, will hunt you down if you do}...He says as he spits in her face..."Who is this person you speak of"...She asks as she slaps him...One of her minions walks up to her..."If I may, you're awfulness"...He says as he bows to her..."Yes,Yes Rin what is it"..."Buffy Summers, is the vampire slayer, ma'am"..."Ooh the slayer, well this should be fun" She laughs as she looks at Giles...Who shakes his head worried...

...Back at Buffy's house...

Buffy opens the door after hearing a knock hoping it was Giles...As she looks around, but no one's there...She looks down and see's scattered roses and a squished box of chocolates...She gets worried as she can see there was a scuffle and grabs a stake and starts looking for Giles...Hoping he's not hurt or worse...

...Meanwhile...In L.A...

Angel is sitting at his desk when the phone rings..."Hello" He says as he answers the phone..."Angel, it's Spike"..."Spike you're dead!"...He says as he looks at the wall shocked to hear the other vampires voice..."Yea so I thought, but I'm back"..."Spike why are you calling"..."It's Rupert and Buffy, they're in trouble''...Angel looks out the window and gets his game face on and thinks..."No one messes with Buffy"..."Spike, give me details''...''Giles killed Bolok and Voltress is seeking revenge''...Spike says...''Voltress is worse than Angelous"...Angel says a bit worried, do you know what she can do to them if she gets a hold of them''...''Yes, Angel I know, that's why I'm going back to Sunnydal''...''Spike, Buffy thinks you're dead''...''I know, But I still love her''...Angel sighs knowing Giles and Buffy has feelings for each other as he finally says..."I'm coming with you''...''Angel, I don't need you're help''...Spike says angry...''Spike, you're going to need all the help you can get''...''Okay, okay meet me in Sunnydal in five hours''...Angel hangs up the phone and starts heading to Sunnydal...

...Meanwhile...At the warehouse...

Giles is chained up to the wall as Voltress and her men has been torturing him...Voltress smiles at him...''Don't worry, I'm going to kill you soon''...Giles looks up at her..."Buffy will find me before you can kill me, and she'll kill you''...She snarls at him and hits him several times with a whip...''Keep torturing him''...She shouts...As her minions keeps torturing him with foreign objects...Causing Giles to cry in pain and cries Buffy's name...''Yes, yes cry her name'' Voltress says as she laughs at him...''More, give him more''...

...Buffy...

Buffy is walking around town, trying to find Giles, and save him from whatever took him...She is worried about Giles and wants to find him, cause she loves him...She sits on the ground and starts to cry..."Giles, where are you, who took you from me"...She sits there crying not noticing the person behind her..."Buffy"...A voice comes from behind her...She turns around and looks at the person in front of her..."Spike? Is it really you?"..."Yes Buffy, I'm here"...Buffy looks at him not knowing what to say and wonders what he's doing here..."Buffy, I fear you and Giles are in trouble"...Buffy looks up..."Well wish you would of came sooner, Giles is missing"...Spikes looks at her and gets angry..."Damn she has him, we maybe too late Angel"..."Maybe not Spike"...As Angel merges from the shadows..."Angel, what's going on"...Buffy says..."Voltress is a dangerous vampire, more dangerous than Angelous"...Buffy looks at them not knowing what to think..."Buffy we need the rest of the gang"...Buffy nods and starts to walk toward the house...

...Back at the house...

Willow is doing research and Xander is whitling stakes as Buffy walks in with Angel and Spike...Xander looks up as he see's the two vampires...''Buffy, What's up?"...Angel tells them everything and they all starts to get ready...As Buffy goes upstairs and gets her Scythe and walks back down..."Lets go"...As she walks out the door and toward the warehouse where Spike told them Voltress lives at...

...At the warehouse...

Giles arms has been hanging over his head all night as he begins to wary and hangs his head down..."Where's you're slayer"...Voltress says as she looks at him..."I-I don't know"...Giles says...Voltress just laughs..."Well I think it's time I kill him''...As she grabs a sword and is about to plunge it into his chest when a dart flies into one of her minions as he turns to dust, causing her to turn around..."The Slayer!"...Buffy looks at her and smiles..."The slayee"...Buffy says as she starts to fight her in order to get her away from Giles so Xander and Willow can get him out of there..."Come on Giles, lets get you out of here"...Willow and Xander says...Giles looks at Buffy fighting Voltress..."I can't leave her"...Xander looks at Buffy who screams for him to get him out of here..."Giles, she can take care of herself"...He nods and allows them to take him outside..."Slayer you're no match for me"...Voltress snarls..."You haven't met Scythe"...Buffy says as she looks at her...Voltress looks at her confused..."Who is this Scythe?"...Buffy laughs and sticks the stake end of the Scythe as she turns to dust..."This is Scythe"...As she watches her turn to dust and walks out...

...three weeks later...

Giles and Buffy are sitting on his couch in his apartment talking about things after a nice dinner he cooked for her...Giles can't help but stare at Buffy and look into her eyes..."Giles, what is it"..."Nothing Buffy, just noticing how beautiful you are"...He leans in and brushes his lips against hers as he wraps her into his arms..."Buffy, I want to be with you forever"..."Giles, I love you"...She says as he kisses him back...Giles looks at Buffy as he holds her as they sit there together...Knowing they will be together forever...She eventually falls asleep in his arms, so he carries her to the bedroom and lays her on the bed and lays next to her and goes to sleep...

The end...

Please enjoy my Buffy The Vampire Slayer Series Where to turn...

Thank you...Sincerely LovesGiles...


End file.
